<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Love by Diana924</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141737">For Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924'>Diana924</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magicians (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Minor Quentin Coldwater/Alice Quinn, POV Alternating, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale, Quentin Coldwater Deserved Better, Season/Series 04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sapeva bene di essere vicino alla soluzione.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Margo Hanson &amp; Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapeva bene di essere vicino alla soluzione.</p><p>La compagnia di Charlton gli risultava sempre più pesante e in qualche modo ora riuscita ad essere al corrente di cosa facesse l’altro con il suo corpo. Lo aveva visto uccidere, minacciare e rimuovere ogni ostacolo sulla sua strada per uno scopo che all’inizio gli sembrava mero divertimento.</p><p>Poi anche a Julia era capitata la stessa e non aveva potuto impedirlo, Julia gli era simpatica ma era già tanto se riusciva a scorgere cosa stesse facendo il Monster con il suo corpo. La sua unica speranza erano gli altri, specialmente Quentin e Margo.</p><p>Margo non si sarebbe certamente fatta fermare da una minuzia come una divinità in cerca di vendetta, non the high king Margo the Destroyer che conosceva lui e Quentin …Quentin Coldwater lo stava cercando, Quentin avrebbe trovato una soluzione. E quando l’avrebbe trovata finalmente avrebbero avuto la loro occasione, come meritavano. Loro due ne avrebbero parlato e lui sarebbe stato coraggioso, almeno questo lo doveva a quel nerd imbranato di cui si era teneramente innamorato.</p><p>Avevano trascorso cinquant’anni insieme, aveva impedito che Quentin si sacrificasse a Blackspire e ora poter ricambiare i suoi sentimenti era il minimo sindacale. Aveva agito da egoista quel giorno ma non era sua intenzione perdere Q, lo aveva lasciato andare perché sicuro che l’altro non lo avrebbe mai scelto ma orami era evidente che si fosse sbagliato.</p><p>Fu una sensazione improvvisa, dirompente e immediata e poi aveva fissato il soffitto della Biblioteca.</p><p>E se quello era il soffitto della Biblioteca allora voleva dire un’unica cosa aveva pensato Eliot Waugh: era salvo. Margo e Quentin, e gli altri, lo avevano salvato riconsegnandogli il suo corpo quindi …non riuscì a terminare il discorso perché avvertì un dolore acuto al petto. Oh Margo fu il suo ultimo pensiero prima di prendere i sensi, ma se essere pugnalato da due asce magiche era il prezzo per poter riabbracciare Quentin allora lo avrebbe pagato, assolutamente.</p><p>Una volta che si sarebbe ripreso avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo per parlare, baciarsi, scopare su ogni superficie disponibile, c’erano così tante cose che voleva fare con Q, oh Q. e ora che non era più high king poteva anche divorziare da Fen, sarebbero rimasti amici ma non avevano più alcun obbligo matrimoniale e Fen meritava di poter essere realmente felice dopo tutto quello che le era capitato povera donna. E lui invece meritava Quentin Coldwater, finalmente loro due sarebbero stati insieme com’era giusto che fosse.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Li aveva visti, tutti loro.</p><p>Quentin Coldwater aveva sempre saputo che sarebbe morto giovane, e suicida. Era una consapevolezza che non l’aveva mai abbandonato nonostante fosse morto di morte naturale da anziano ma quella timeline era stata cancellata o comunque sovrascritta. Aveva lottato per tutta la vita contro quei pensieri, quelle maledette idee ma alla fine … Alice si era dimostrata indegna anche solo di essere amata, Eliot forse non lo avrebbe mai amato e Fillory si era dimostrata completamente diversa dalle idee su cui aveva costruito la sua vita.</p><p>Sapeva di aver fatto qualcosa di stupido ma almeno aveva salvato il mondo, i suoi amici … ed Eliot.</p><p>Penny era stato molto gentile a permettergli di poterli vedere un’ultima volta. Erano tutti i lì, riuniti attorno a quel fuoco a cantare Take on Me ma gli strinse realmente quando vide Eliot. Eliot era salvo, Eliot stava bene, Eliot era lì.</p><p>Era sostenuto da Margo ma la notò appena, concentrato sui capelli di Eliot, i suoi occhi, la sua bocca, il suo intero volto, gli abiti che indossava, il suo aspetto, voleva imprimere nella propria mente ogni singolo dettaglio della persona che amava e per cui si era sacrificato. Non riuscì a reprimere un singulto quando vide Eliot gettare nel fuoco una pesca, lui sapeva benissimo cosa significasse quel frutto, i mille significati nascosti dietro quel semplice gesto. Erano cinquant’anni di amore e di quotidianità, di litigate e riappacificazioni, di sveltine e di notti trascorse a fare l’amore. Erano i sorrisi di Arielle e le prime parole di Rupert, erano loro tre insieme e le loro tombe, tutto l’amore che avevano condiviso in cinque decenni, era la beauty of all life che avevano condiviso giorno dopo giorno.</p><p>Sperò tanto che Eliot capisse il suo gesto e che un giorno potesse trovare la forza di perdonarlo, Quentin sapeva fin troppo bene di essere stato un codardo, un eroico codardo ma pur sempre un codardo e ora … per cominciare Arielle lo stava sicuramente aspettando per tirargli le orecchie. Aveva salvato la Biblioteca, aveva salvato la Terra e Fillory, aveva salvato Eliot eliminando Everett, il Monster e sua sorella e per farlo si era dovuto sacrificare pur sapendo che c’era un’altra soluzione, doveva esserci.</p><p>Il volto di Eliot, affranto eppure bellissimo, fu l’ultimo che vide prima che Penny gli ricordasse che non poteva stare lì troppo a lungo, Eliot lo amava e sacrificarsi per la persona amata era il modo migliore per suicidarsi.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>